


A Girl

by Mixed_Parade



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixed_Parade/pseuds/Mixed_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hooo boii, p edgy amirite hahahaahah ha,<br/>anyway, feel free to check out any works uwu</p></blockquote>





	A Girl

There once was a girl in a kingdom so high,

She always seemed so happy and no one knew why.

She smiled everyday and laughed every night,

Light followed her shoes and she never seemed to cry.

 

Her voice was sweet and just above a breath,

Her words were love hung from a thread.

She was a strange little girl, that all could see.

The world was her dish,

Life was her delicacy.

 

But behind her smile and all her happy grins,

There was a dark and doom lurking within.

She hated herself and she wanted to die,

And when she was alone all she would do was cry.

She cried rivers and rivers of bitterness and shame,

She pretended she didn't, but she really hated this game.

A game called life we were all forced to play,

And every time we lost, someone else got the blame.

 

Do you know how hard she tries? 

To wake up everyday and conjure up some half-assed lie,

To explain the reason why she has cuts up and down her beautiful, tender, thighs?

To tell how she cant get out of the bed in the morning and cant fall asleep at night?

To make them believe that she can actually fucking do something right this time?

To have them see see that she doesn't ever truly smile with real delight?

 

This girl was small and little,

Barely average size, not even as fit as a fiddle.

Her body was heavy, but it was her bones that were brittle.

She aspires to be a star, but here she is, stuck, writing these goddamn riddles.

 

She wants to leave this world,

She wants to be perfect,

She wants to feel like "a real girl",

She wants to live a life where she wouldn't hurl

At the sound of her bad luck beginning to unfurl.

Where she could walk into any room and not have to compare

Herself to others, whether its comparing her body, or her hair.

Where she could go another day without begging for a prayer or at least not to wish that her skin was anything but the color fair.

 

She wants someone to hold her hand,

To tell her that they love her and never go.

To want to be with her, to sit in the sand,

To say that they want her, to do more than just say hello.

 

She wants death to never be the answer,

She wants to never need to flee

She wants to be the one, the happiest dancer,

But alone as she was, as alone as she'll be.

She wants to smile one more day,

Its all the world and more she wants to see.

She wants so bad to just feel okay,

But I guess we can't all get what we want, can we?

 

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boii, p edgy amirite hahahaahah ha,  
> anyway, feel free to check out any works uwu


End file.
